Digimon:Unlocked Destiny
by piratebloodprincessheart
Summary: Two new Digidestined,Takara and Akina,team up with the originals to conquer a new darkness that plagues the DigiWorld.They must each use their strengths to find the eleven keys that unlock a special chest to defeat the enemy...and find love along the way.


**A/N: **Hey, I know I have a lot of stories on the go but i simply _had _to post this one! And i have a lot of chapters for this already written, so I know i'll finish it eventually. me and my best friend Alexandra wrote this together, so you may see different forms of writing. it was really fun to write so i hope its equally as enjoyable to read! -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**HE RAIN POUNDED heavily against the windows as seventeen-year-old Taichi Kamiya sprawled out lazily on the couch watching TV, when suddenly the phone rang.  
"Mom! Phone!"  
"It's right beside you!"  
"Oh yeah." He got up and picked up the receiver to hear a very professional voice ask for Mrs. Kamiya. "Mom…phone!"  
Mrs. Kamiya wiped her hands on her apron and rushed over to where Tai had his arm outstretched with the receiver in hand. "This is Mrs. Kamiya…"  
Tai proceeded to turn up the volume when he heard his mother's tone change.  
"Oh dear! When? Oh no!"  
Tai now had abandoned his TV show; all his attention was on his mom and he was trying desperately to hear the voice on the other end.  
"I see…yes, I understand…oh yes, right away…tomorrow…Odaiba Airport…at 12:30."  
Tai, who was totally confused, was attempting to read the information his mother had scribbled down.  
"Okay, yes. Thank you." She hung up the phone with a saddened expression on her face. "That was a social worker from Canada."  
Tai stood up with a jolt, nearly tripping over his own feet. "Mom, whatever I did I'm really sorry! Please don't send me to Canada!"  
"Relax Tai. You're not going anywhere. She was calling about an old friend of mine who moved to Canada and got married; her name was Sakura Angellotti, well Sakura Nokita as I knew her. But both her and her husband were killed in a car accident this weekend."  
"Wow, that's horrible. But what is with the social worker?"  
"Well, that's not the worst of it – her seventeen-year-old daughter is now alone, and I was chosen as her next legal guardian in their will. So Tai, start cleaning out your room because as of tomorrow, Miss Akina Angellotti is going to be living with us."  
Tai just stood there. "Wow…" he said again, looking up at his mom who turned to continue doing the dishes. "Well, I might as well get to it now," he replied, glancing up at the clock.

**L**ATER WHEN HIKARI Kamiya came home she saw Tai carrying boxes of junk out of his room. "Taichi! Are you finally moving out?"  
Tai just gave her an unappreciative look and continued working.  
"Oh Kari, you're home," Mrs. Kamiya called from the other room. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
"Tai's moving out? Because, that would be _good _news."  
"No honey, our luck isn't thatgood."  
"Hey! I heard that!" Tai called from the other room.  
Mrs. Kamiya explained the whole situation to Kari, and about how Tai would be sleeping in the den while Akina took his room.  
"Poor Akina," Kari said. "First she lost her parents and now she's forced to sleep in Tai's room."  
"Once again! I'm standing _right here_!"

**T**HE NEXT MORNING, Tai was awoken by Kari repeatedly stabbing him in the side with a pen. He rolled over and looked at the clock on the desk, which read _11:47_.  
"What?" he said sitting up quickly. "How did I sleep this late?"  
"I don't know," Kari stated, "but you better get ready, we've got to go pick up Akina at the airport."  
Tai quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt out of one of the boxes and proceeded to get changed.  
They arrived at the airport and continued inside reading the signs, looking for terminal four. They tried to spot her around to terminal but they just couldn't find her. A moment later, Tai noticed a girl among the crowd. She was tall and thin with long, light brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing light jeans with a white tank top and leather jacket. She noticed him looking and smiled warmly at him. He felt himself flush as he smiled back. Mrs. Kamiya had noticed her too. "Oh, there she is!"  
She briskly walked over to where Akina was standing. "I'm so sorry my dear," she said, giving her a warm hug.  
"Thank you. To tell you the truth, I never knew that I was to come here in case of their death, so I was afraid I would be living in a foster home for the next two years. It makes me feel better that I could come to Japan and stay with someone who I know at least. Arigato."  
"Don't worry dear, we'll try to make this transition as comfortable as possible for who, by the way, your Japanese is excellent."  
"Thank you. My mother taught me."  
"Well, this is my daughter Hikari, she's fourteen," Mrs. Kamiya said motioning to Kari, who replied, "Nice to meet you!"  
"And this is my son, Taichi, he's your age."  
"I thought I recognised you." Akina stated.  
Tai looked a little confused by her comment, but Akina smiled. "My mother showed me pictures of you from when you were younger."  
He looked a little embarrassed, _Great!_ he thought. _My mom's been showing around my baby pictures.  
_"Well," Mrs. Kamiya started. "We should get going."  
Akina went to grab her suitcases when Tai stopped. "Don't worry about it, I'll carry them for you."  
She gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Taichi."  
"You can call me Tai, that's what everyone else does," he looked down for a second. "I'm really sorry about your parents."  
Akina looked at him appreciatively, "Thank you, I'm feeling a little better today, because it's like I get to start over again."  
The bus home was pretty quiet they didn't start to talk until we arrived just outside of Highton View Terrace.  
"So Akina," Kari said. "What do you like to do for fun?"  
"Well, I really like to draw and taking part in acting and stuff at school."  
"Do you play any sports?"  
"Yeah, I play soccer pretty often, not on a team of course, just whenever I get the chance."  
"Really?" Tai asked. "I play all the time!"  
"Want to play after I get unpacked?" Akina asked excitedly.  
"Sure!"

**T**AI SHOWED AKINA her room, or rather his ex-room. She put her bag down and hopped onto the bed. "What's that smell?" She asked.  
"Uh." Tai started searching around the room when he found an old pair of gym socks underneath the bed. He laughed nervously and said, "Socks…gym socks."  
"Ewwww, how long have those been there?"  
"Hmm," He thought. "I don't know."  
Akina began to mockingly look around for more socks. "Maybe you should wash them."  
"Maybe I should burn them," Tai laughed.  
"Well," Akina started. "I don't need to unpack right now. Do you want a little one on one with soccer?"  
"Of course! But I've got to warn you, I'm pretty good!"  
"Well," she said poking him. "So am I!"

"**P**RINCESS,"CALLED Avoice. "Takara, dearest, I have a present for you."  
Takara Everard, a seventeen-year-old girl with long blonde hair walked into her father's den.  
"Here you are, my dear," Mr. Everard said, smiling and handing her a little box.  
She took it and lifted the lid to reveal gorgeous diamond earrings. Her sapphire blue and emerald green eyes lit up and sparkled. "Oh, Daddy, thank you!" she said graciously, putting them on. "Wait…why are you giving this to me?"  
"No reason."  
Takara put her hands on her hips. "Daddy…"  
"All right, well, we might be – "  
"Daddy, no! We're back in England and that's the way I want it to stay. No more moving."  
"It's not my choice – it's the company's."  
"Daddy, you _own_ the company! Can't you just…buy a local business or something? In the past seven years, we've moved seven times. That's not normal!"  
"Princess, please listen to me. I really need to talk a proposal over with some men in Japan. We could expand the industry overseas."  
"Overseas? We have expanded it overseas! We have America!"  
"Yes, well they aren't the most reliable people on the planet. Plus, this will make a difference to millions of people's lives."  
Takara folded her arms and sat down on a leather sofa. "It's sure making a difference to mine…"  
"Kara, I _swear_ this will be the last time. It's difficult for me too. We'll only go for a year – maybe not even that."  
Takara looked up at him. "You promise?"  
"I promise."

**T**AKARA HADPACKED all of her belongings once again and she and her father made their way to the airport. "Daddy, can't we just take a normal plane?" she asked, looking at some passengers getting ready to board. "I hate your jet."  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"It doesn't have people on it. I want to get served crappy peanuts. I want to have to turn up the volume on the headphones because a baby's crying. And I want to have to tell the kid that's kicking my seat to bugger off."  
Mr. Everard smiled. "You're a lot like your mother, you know. You have her hair, her eyes, and her lively spirit."  
Takara smiled back. "I know, Daddy…you told me yesterday."  
Mr. Everard and his daughter then got on his private jet and prepared for the long flight to Japan. (During the trip, Takara managed to spill her drink, fall on a business friend of her father's when standing up, and lock herself in the bathroom.) The plane eventually landed in a city called Odaiba. Takara stepped off the plane and looked around.  
"I could get used to living here," she said. "For awhile, anyway."  
Takara's father smiled as the limo driver held open the door for them to get inside. It then pulled up to a large, white mansion.  
"Wow," Takara said. "Apparently blending in is a foreign motive. Is the President of the United States here, too?"  
Mr. Everard laughed. "The business men I am giving a proposal to offered me this place temporarily. So…choose a room."  
Takara grabbed one of her bags and ran up one of the winding staircases. She had been through half a dozen rooms, but they had all been the same: large, white, and boring. Takara sighed exasperatingly and looked up. She noticed a small pull string hanging from the ceiling, so she reached up and tugged on it. A wooden ladder fell down, so Takara decided to climb up it.  
The room was an attic, but it was not dusty; in fact, it looked like it had recently been swept. There was a tiny window at the top and a window seat below it. Takara put her bag down, deciding that this would be her bedroom.

**T**HE NEXT DAY, Takara was dressed in the uniform of Odaiba High. Much to her chagrin, Mr. Everard sent her in the limo. Many people watched her step out and make her way into the school building.  
_Oh, God,_ Takara thought, looking up and down the hall. _It says that my locker is number 713. Where is that?  
_"Can't find your locker?" said an energetic voice from behind Takara, nearly making her drop her textbooks.  
"Um…no I can't," Takara said, looking at the girl. She had vivid purple hair and large glasses. "D'you know where I can find 713?"  
"Oh, you're British!" said the girl. "What's that like?"  
"Um…what?"  
"Well, 713 is just up that staircase and on your right."  
"Okay. Er – thank you."  
"Oh, how rude of me! My name's Yolei Inoue."  
"I'm Takara Everard."  
"Well, Kara – can I call you that?"  
"Uh – "  
"Great! By the way, I like your eyes! They're two different colours!"  
"It's a condition known as heterochromia iridium."  
"Wow, that's hard to say!"  
"Not real – "  
"Well I hope we're in some classes together! What am I saying? You're older than I am! Maybe we'll have lunch."  
"Um, yeah, fingers crossed." Takara smiled a little forcefully as Yolei disappeared behind the corner.  
Takara found her locker and was just looking at her schedule, when she backed up into someone. "Oh, sorry," she said, looking up into the deep blue eyes of a blond teenager. "I'm so clumsy."  
"No – my fault," he said. "I'm guessing you're new here."  
"Is it that obvious?"  
The guy grinned, just as the bell went off. "Well, catch you later. If I'm late one more time, it's my head on a pike out front to warn everyone."  
Takara giggled as the blond student waved, then ran off. She, too, quickly made her way to class for her first day, which was looking brighter every minute.

**A**T LUNCH, TAKARAbought some fries and sat outside on the stone steps of the school. "Can I sit beside you?" said a voice. Takara looked up into the friendly, brown eyes of a redheaded girl.  
"Sure," Takara said. "I'm new to the school – my name is Takara Everard."  
"I'm Sora Takenouchi," she said, smiling. "I think we have math together this afternoon."  
"Oh, no, that's my worst subject."  
"Well, I'll help you. And we can do the homework at my house later if you want to."  
"Great." Takara was never great at making friends, but today seemed to be going suspiciously fine.  
In math class, Takara could not understand what the professor was writing on the board. There were so many numbers and symbols and diagrams that Takara's head began to spin. "Miss Everard?" came Mr. Kimochi's raspy voice. "What is the answer to problem three?"  
"Um…" Takara looked at the board, trying desperately to come up with an answer.  
Beside her, Sora coughed into her hand, "Ninety."  
"Er – nineteen?" tried Takara.  
The professor shook his head. "Do you not understand the problem?"  
"Well, maybe math taught in Japan is different from math taught in England."  
Some students laughed, but Mr. Kimochi talked over them, "Miss Everard, can I see you after class?"  
Takara sighed and nodded.  
The time seemed to tick by very slowly, but when everyone left, Takara walked up to Mr. Kimochi's desk. "You wanted to see me, sir?"  
"Yes, Miss Everard," he replied. "Please sit down. I know that transferring to another school is difficult, but I need you to stay with the class. Perhaps a tutor – "  
"A tutor? I've never had a tutor in my whole life!"  
"Well, there's a first time for everything. I want you to come in early tomorrow morning. The classroom will be open and your tutor, Ken, will be here."  
"Yes, sir."

**S**ORA WAS WAITING for Takara outside her class. "Ready to go?" she asked.  
"Yup," Takara replied, pushing thoughts about a tutor behind her.  
The two walked to the Takenouchi apartment at Highton View Terrace. "Mom, I'm home!" she called, dropping her bag.  
"Hello, Sora, dear," her mother said, coming into the room. "Oh, who's your friend?"  
"This is Takara Everard," Sora said. "She's from England."  
"Very nice to meet you, Takara," Mrs. Takenouchi said.  
"Pleasure's all mine," replied Takara. She quickly made a call to her father to let him know where she was, then returning to the living room.  
"So, Takara," Sora's mother said, fixing the girls each a cup of tea. "Did you always live in England?"  
"I think so," Takara said. Then she caught the Takenouchis' looks. She laughed light-heartedly. "What I mean is – I can't remember too much of my childhood. It's like the first couple years of my life were erased or something…" Takara laughed again. "But it doesn't really matter – I have a terrible memory! And how much are you supposed to remember when you're six, anyway? We have moved a lot since then though…"  
Takara went on to describe the various places where she lived – including New York, Cuba, and Italy. Later that night, Takara went home and climbed up the ladder to her room in the attic, sitting on the window seat. Mr. Everard came in awhile later, carrying a computer. "I don't know why you always bring this thing," he said, resting it on a desk in the corner.  
"I don't know why you don't have a _slave_ bring it up," Takara said without thinking.  
"They're not _slaves_, Takara," her father said. "They're servants."  
"Either way, it's not right," Takara said. "You know how I hate people serving me. It's so…inhumane."  
"If I fired them, they'd have nowhere else to go. Here, they have a place to sleep and food to eat."  
Takara did not say anything, not wanting to admit that her father was right – or at least entitled to his own opinion. Mr. Everard kissed his daughter's forehead and left the attic. Takara returned her gaze to the stars and without knowing it, soon fell asleep.  
A couple hours later, Takara was awoken by a loud buzzing noise. She rubbed her eyes and stood up tiredly. There was a painful kink in her neck, so, massaging it, Takara walked over to where her computer was and realized that it was on.  
"That's weird," she said aloud. There was an egg spinning on the screen with millions of colours circling it. Suddenly, the egg began to come through the screen to Takara's room. "What? No, no! Go back!"  
Takara began pushing the egg, but the force was too strong; it flew into Takara's arms, sending her back a few paces. After that, a single beam of light shone up from the ground. A small, silver device was floating through it, so Takara's immediate instinct was to reach out and grab it.  
_What's going on?_ she thought, panicking. _Why am I holding a bloody egg?  
_Takara just decided to shut off her computer and try to go to sleep. It did not come easily. The next morning, Takara went to school early. She was glad her father was out; he would not appreciate her getting a tutor on the first day of school. Takara opened the door to her classroom, where a dark-haired boy was already sitting.  
"You must be Takara," he said, smiling. "I'm Ken Ichijouji."  
"Wow," Takara said. "How old are you?"  
"Fourteen," said Ken. "I hope you don't mind that I'm your tutor."  
"No, not at all," she replied. "Where should we begin?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** good? fair? sucked worse than ass? lol tell me. im interested, butI am human so please dont flame.I may get burned. thanks and I'll update soon!


End file.
